My very own Play-Boy
by Boohooxx
Summary: Gray Fullbuster, the famous play-boy, sets his eyes on the beautiful, chirpy, and famous singer Lucy Heartfilia. But there seems to be one problem... Lucy despises, yet likes him. "He is just a filthy dog roaming the streets searching for a mate!" But will her like for him, devour her hate?... Rated T for later chapters c;


**Lucy x Gray**

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro_

_I do __**not**__ own the songs in this fan fiction(s)._

This is my 2nd Fan fiction. It supports Gray x Lucy... please review, I need some new ideas! C: If you read things such as 'Me' 'My' 'I' 'I'm' it is Lucy OR Gray + Others

Summary: Gray Fullbuster, the _**famous**_ play-boy, sets his eyes on the beautiful, chirpy, and _**famous**_ singer Lucy Heartfilia. But there seems to be one problem... Lucy _**despises, yet likes**_ him. "He is just a filthy dog roaming the streets searching for a mate!" But will her like for him, devour her hate?...

* * *

_**{~*Chapter One*~}**_

_**{~*Lucy Heartfilia*~}**_

I lay on my bed and turned on my black plasma TV in boredom, wondering if anything good was on. "I wonder if Adventure Time is on!" I asked myself cheerfully. I started to flick through the channels but stopped to the sight of a certain play-boy singer... Gray Fullbuster. "I hate this guy; he is such a play-boy!" I yelled and threw a pillow at the TV. I stared at the TV and before I knew it; I was intrigued by him. His spiky, black, coloured hair, dark blue eyes, and toned, muscular body. Who was I kidding; he was just too damn sexy! "Gray Fullbuster the famous singer...-" I completely snapped out of my thought. "What was I thinking? Even though he is sexy he is still a playboy!" I yelled at myself. "Thank you Mr News reporter!" I thanked him for snapping me out of my thought.

I stared at the screaming crowed in front of me, "Are you READY?!" I yelled into the microphone with a huge smile on my face. The crowd screamed even louder than before. "Let's GO!"I screamed to all my fans. The lights started to dim, that was my queue. I closed my eyes, smirked, and then started to sing. "_Crush crush crush crush crush crush crush crush, they taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth, with their lies, you little spies. They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth, with their lies, you little spies. They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth, with their lies, you little spies. Crush, crush. Crush, crush. I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, keeping them here and it makes no sense at all. They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth, with their lies, you little spies. They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth, with their lies, you little spies. __**Nothing**__ compares to a quiet evening alone, just the one two of us is counting on. That never happens; I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than... this." _The crowd started screaming and whistling...

* * *

**Gray POV**

* * *

_..."That never happens; I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than... this." The song ended and the crowd started to scream and whistle for her. _I stared at the black plasma TV that hung on the wall, _"who is that...?" I asked myself_. She has chocolate, brown, eyes, blond shoulder length hair and a shocking, perfect, sexy figure. "Who is that?" I asked one of my maids who was making my tea. "That's Miss Lucy Heartfilia." The maid sweetly replied while placing my tea on the table beside me. _For some reason I'm interested in this Lucy... _"So, who is this Lucy Heartfilia, what does she do exactly?" I asked curiously. "She is a famous singer, like you, she is well known around Japan, especially with the guys. But not only just the guys, most girls really love her voice as well. They really look up to her" The maid replied with a shy, love struck voice. I stared at the ground in thought, within seconds... "How old is she?" I asked while staring at the maid waiting for her reply. The maid stared at me curiously. The maid stood there for awhile thinking of what she should say, "S-she is 15 years old." She hesitantly said while going over her reply in her head. "I see" I said with a grin as I glanced back over to the TV.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

**I **started to spin on my smooth, black and white computer chair. "Lucy-Chan~!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I stopped spinning and a girl with short blue hair, glasses and a book in her hand, gave me a huge bear hug! "Hey Levy" I said with a small smile on my face. "Guess what!" She said with a huge grin. I narrowed my eyebrows and stared right into her eyes, "What..." I asked seriously. Knowing her it was probably something stupid. "You and the oh so famous Gray Fullbuster are going to record a song together!" she screamed in joy and ran out of the room telling everyone she ran past. I was left their; dumbfounded. _What do I do?_

I stood in the recording studio tapping my foot; I'm growing impatient. "Don't worry he'll come" Levy said with a comforting voice. I could feel my eyebrow twitching. "That's not what I'm worried about! He's taking forever!" Levy stared at me seriously for a moment. "Hahaha" Levy started cracking up laughing. I sighed and stared at the door behind her, the door handle was moving. _"Is it him?!" I frantically asked myself. _I calmed down as the door slowly opened and a guy with short, black, silky, hair, tan skin and a sexy figure slowly walked through the door. "You're late!" I yelled while pointing directly at him. Our eyes met and we had a stare off, "I'm a busy man" he said in a cocky tone. I slowly crossed my arms and grinned, "another date?" I sarcastically asked. "No, if you must know, I was doing research" He replied with a grin. "Research, of what exactly?" I asked in curiosity. "Y-" he got cut off. "Let's get started!" my manager yelled cheerfully. We both put on our headphones and looked at each other. I decided to put the fact that he is a play-boy behind me and just finish this song in a happy mood; I took a deep breath and smiled softly. "So what are we going to sing?" I asked in the kindest voice I could. He stared at me for a moment then reached into his shirt pocket and grabbed out a small notebook. He flicked it open and started to read, "...Apparently you have a song that you wrote yesterday?" he replied in a casual manner. My eyes widened, I always thought he was just a mean, stuck-up, play-boy that spoke to everyone in a cocky/rude tone. But he isn't being cocky, mean, or even stuck up! He actually seems kind of... sweet?

* * *

**Gray POV**

* * *

Her eyes widened for a moment then went back to normal; she hasn't taken her eyes off of me not even for a second. _It feels like she's the tiger and I'm the prey. I don't know if I've done something or if she just doesn't like me... Wait... Why do I care if she likes me or not? Normally I wouldn't care what people think about me. But she's different somehow; she isn't like all the other girls that I have met. She isn't fake..._

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"... Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. I jumped snapping out of thought, "Y-yes I am... Oh and the song I wrote yesterday isn't really finished yet..." I stuttered. He stared at me with what seemed to be a sigh of relief. A small smile appeared upon his face as he closed his eyes for a second. He looked back up at me, "That's alright we can easily just finish it." He said as he stared into my eyes. I froze at the sight of his beautiful eyes, I was about to grab out my note book that held my incomplete song but I didn't want to break eye contact. After about a minute he glanced at my jacket pocket that contained my note book. "O-oh" I yelped as I started to remove the notebook. I flicked through half the pages of the book that all contained written songs. Finally I got the page that had my current song on it. "I-it's called 'I'm in heaven when you kiss me'" I said while slowly handing him my book. "Can you sing it to me?" He asked while reading through the song. "W-why?" I asked shakily. "Well, it's kind of hard to sing a song when I don't know the tune." He cockily replied. I glance at the ground, "Alright then..." I put on my headphones and started to concentrate on remembering the words.

* * *

**Gray POV**

* * *

She put on her headphones and started to concentrate. "I'm in heaven when you kiss me show me how you miss me, take me with you back to wonderland. I'm in heaven when you kiss me show me how you miss me, take me with you back to wonderland. You capture me with a stare; I follow you anywhere, you lead me into temptation. Condition me to enjoy I'm like a kid with a toy I'm losing my concentration. One kiss from you I'm on fire your touch is all I desire." _Hearing her sing in real life is completely different than hearing her sing on TV. It's beautiful_._.. I think... I might join in_. I put on my headphones and as she started to come to a stop I thought of how I could continue the song. "I dream of you every night feels like I'm losing my mind. The feeling's just getting stronger. My head is spinning around you play with me but I'm bound I can't resist any longer." As I finished she continued and finished the song. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile; _she's so... so...hot..._

* * *

Alright guys that's it for chapter 1! I'm sorry it wasn't very good I'm actually on holiday so I was just rushing :c .Please leave reviews on how I can improve and if you liked it! But please not too harsh! C: Chapter 2 will soon be up, involves more romance/drama such as: Hugging, Kissing, and the famous dancer, Juvia, comes to visit Gray while he is recording a song with Lucy! :o

Chapter 2: Gray slowly starts to fall for Lucy, while Lucy has already fallen head over heels for him! But when Juvia comes will she ruin everything?

Songs:

Crush crush crush – Nightcore

I'm in heaven when you kiss me – ATC


End file.
